The window
by hawkowl24
Summary: Sakura had no idea what would happen, just becaluse she left the window open one day, And neither did Iruka.My smuttiest story so far!


My smuttiest story so far! well, still not enough to earn the title of "Smut" quite yet. FAIL. lol

Okay, well, This hurts me inside to write but everything I do is for you guys! (KAKASAKU 4 EVR FTW) And I know how everyone loves crack so here:

Sakura Haruno had _no _Idea what would happen just because she left her window open one day. This world is so messed up. Or maybe it's just our minds.

"Hello Sakura."

"WHA-" She gasped out and felt the heat rise to her skin. She tried to cover herself as fully as the towel she was wearing would allow.(She had just gotten out of the shower)

"You really should close you're window while you are dressing."

"Uh, yeah." She struggled to find words as she recovered from the initial shock of talking to her ex-sensei for the first time in ages, while nearly nude. (How Embarrassing!) She thought to herself. (Oh just shut up. You know you want him, now's your chance!) (Shut it perv!)

Iruka walked away and went on about his day without a second thought about the incident, however, Sakura could not escape her own mind.

"UGH." She finally just laid down on her bed and pushed her pressure point until she passed out.

But as we all know, You cannot escape your problems, even in your dreams.

Her Dream Was quite interesting, Something about Octopus-spiders, Zombies, And Iruka saving her from both and then a scene that shouldn't be described as it is too inappropriate for me to write.

Sakura awoke the next morning flushed and sweaty from the all-too-intense dream, Still exhausted, like she had ran a marathon in her sleep. She decided that she would have to confront him about this, and see if what was happening in her mind as of the moment was even a possibility for either one of them.

She didn't know why, but something clicked in her brain that made her want him desperately.

She readied herself for the morning and ran down to the academy, where Iruka was sitting at his desk grading tests while the kids were at lunch.

"Hello Sakura. What are you doing here?"

"Well, It's about the other day. I've been thinking about it, and you're the first guy who's seen me like that."

"Huh, Sakura, It's nothing, I just thought it would be better me warn you than naruto or jiraya peeping on you."

"No, It's not nothing." She said as she walked over and locked the door.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

She turned around.

"It made me realize how badly I want you." She said unbuttoning her shirt.

"S- SAKURA!" He yelled in panic.

"Don't hold back. We're locked in, No one will find out. Just think, This classroom could be a giant bedroom full of sin. Just think of what we could do." She said walking closer.

"Sakura, I shouldn't-"

she grabbed his lips with her own and pushed him onto the desk.

"You really want me don't you." he whispered into her ear in a raspy voice.

"Yes. Right now."

He responded by completely unbuttoning her shirt and throwing it to the ground.

Her breath picked up a little. his hands went to her rear and a raspy growl let out of his throat.

"OH MY GOD!" You scared the crap out of me Moegi!

"What are you doing konohamaru?"

"Listening in on Iruka. It sounds like he's gettin some."

"That's not right. I mean, Who would, you know, With Iruka-sensei?" The redhead replied.

"Well, I don't know, I didn't see who walked in. But I know the door is locked."

"EEW. But I do wonder who it is."

"Well, I heard a really girly moan a minute ago, So I'm pretty sure this means he's NOT gay like I thought."

"Well, whatever. they have to come out sometime, We'll know who it was then."

"Okay."

Moments later They saw Sakura walk out of the classroom with her buttons on crooked and her skirt on backwards.

They went on about their lessons regularly for the rest of the day after that, but not with Iruka Spacing out and forgetting what he was talking about. A LOT.

WELL, That was the closest thing to smut I've done so far! I hoped you liked my crack smut! lolz.


End file.
